


Death of a Queen

by Sleepy_Writer



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Writer/pseuds/Sleepy_Writer
Summary: AU of the final battle of 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters'.One wrong move can derail everything.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Death of a Queen

The Kings were snarling at each other, almost circling one another to look for an opening. Their stand-off was accented by the pained cries of Rodan, who had just been stabbed with the stinger of the Queen, who in turn was taking a breather while she could on a relatively nearby, still-standing skyscraper. Completely aside from the result of her poisons, it had completely pierced the flaming bird, adding agony to whatever he felt from the sting itself.

Ghidorah screeched at his rival, more than annoyed that they were doing this whole song and dance again. For all that he liked beating down the other Kaiju, this was getting ridiculous. How was he alive anyway? Really, one would expect the overgrown lizard to learn at some point.

Godzilla answered with a furious roar. He too was utterly done with having to continuously fight the golden dragon, just wanting to end this once and for all now. A blue glow build in his throat, eyes narrowing as a similar yellow glow build in his opposite’s mouths.

Four beams met with far more force than they ever had before, almost causing a shockwave and certainly causing an explosion. Several barely-standing buildings did not survive that, one of which was the one Mothra was on. Though barely, the massive moth managed to keep above the wreckage despite being briefly blinded by light and dust, settling down on a pile of rubble that partially covered the far less fortunate Rodan. She could tell that the red form was still breathing, though her poisons had rendered him as good as unconscious.

Her King was in front of her, shaking his head to clear it from the explosion of light and sound. Worry shot through her when seeing the massive golden form of the Usurper nowhere near. Had he fled or did he lay in waiting somewhere? She struggled to her feet, calling a warning to the massive form in front of her.

He turned to her, instantly alert to the worry in her vocalizations. The look in his eyes was far worse than her worry however and for a few moments she considered he might well have paled had he been able to. <Behind you!>

Inwardly, Mothra kicked herself for not having checked one of the most obvious spots her King’s enemy could have gone. Outwardly, she screeched in pain and anger when golden jaws closed around her neck. They were nowhere near the size or strength of Godzilla’s, but they were strong enough to hold her despite her best effort. Unfortunately for the one holding her, it meant she now had a pretty good idea where he was and her carapace would hold out long enough for at least one good shot. Oh, not her stinger or webbing, that was rather impossible in the current position, but her forelegs certainly could. Swinging the scythe-like blades in a wide arc behind her, she felt very un-Mothra-like vindictive pleasure when feeling one of them connect and one head screeching ever so briefly in pain.

Her feeling of victory was short-lived however when the opposite head shot forward, wrenching one of her front-legs and twisting it.

<Drop her.> Godzilla growled lowly. The sight of his Queen in the Usurper’s jaws and the sounds of her pain were bringing his blood to a boil. He leaned forward lightly, ready to take any opening he could, but the golden form was nearly obscured behind her.

<No.> Golden jaws pressed closed, the last cruelly gripping one of the long wings. The carapace of her head held – though the pressure was near unbearable – even her leg held out, barely as it was, but her wing… Her wing tore. Later even the humans would admit that the sound of her agony was worse than nearly any other sound they had ever heard. It was a sound that simply never should have existed on Earth and for once, Godzilla was in full agreement with the tiny problem-causers. His Queen should have never made that sound.

The roar crumbled several remnants of buildings that had survived all else, but the massive black form made no other move. He dared not. Any opening for attack was one that could easily be filled by the suffering moth before he’d reach the golden form. Curse his lumbering form on solid ground.

<Something wrong?> The middle head spat out the wing, ignoring it as it slowly fluttered down to the ground. The left and right still held the twitching Queen. <Are we trespassing? Perhaps on something more personal than your pathetic planet?>

Part of him wanted to confirm it, if only to warn the other away from doing anything more suicidal… the other part knew it would make no difference, most likely even make it worse. Sadly, it made no difference either way. His silence was too telling.

<King and Queen...> The head around her leg let go, leaving the limb dangling down. The Queen was hanging limply from the third mouth, the pain of losing her wing obviously having overwhelmed her briefly. <We did wonder why she had not answered our call.>

<I’m going to tear you apart.> Despite his absolutely massive frame, the closest the Earth-born King resembled right now was a snake waiting to strike. <Drop her now.>

<No.> It was two heads that answered him this time around. He could hear their pleasure at his agitated anger. They knew they had found his weak spot, the one thing that made him hesitate in attacking.

They didn’t need any kind of extra edge, of course, but it was so sweet to watch the other’s emotions rage behind his eyes. The rage at their treatment of the smaller form, yet also the fear for her now that she had stopped moving. One of them had the perfect idea regarding that. At their command lightning surged, arriving on their spread wings before travelling through their body to arrive in the moth. It actually took her a few moments to start screaming again, the sound sounding like music to his ears. The gasping moans after the lightning stopped were a good second for best sound to be made. No, never mind those, the second-best sound was not her pained moans, it was the absolutely tortured sound of sheer despair of their long-time enemy.

<I… refuse.> Mothra barely managed to force the sound out. <Enough.> Her struggle against the jaw still holding her probably looked utterly pathetic, but her priorities laid elsewhere. Her blue eyes met those of her King, who looked more upset than she had seen him in ages. <Your fun ends here.>

<Says who?> The jaw around her leg was back, pulling and tearing at it until it gave way under the force. This time she resisted the urge to scream, trembling as she had to fight the desire to curl up as much as she could. The look in her beloved’s eyes almost hurt more than losing two limbs had.

<I do...> She groaned in pain, eyes narrowing a touch. She knew Godzilla would make no move that could threaten her. For all that both knew she’d be back whenever she died, he could not end her. It was simply beyond what he was capable off, emotionally. At the same time, the False King would kill her, but slowly, ever so slowly until her True King would have gone near mad with grief from having to watch helplessly. That was unacceptable. She would not allow him that. But she could not do anything any more to help her beloved, aside from one little thing. <You will not have his throne.> Her remaining front leg trembled where it hung down. She knew she only had one shot at this and she better act quickly, before the golden dragon realized what she was doing. This would not be her finest moment by any means… save perhaps regarding her self-discipline. <Forgive me, My King.> She didn’t look away, even as she swung her scythed front-leg. How fitting humans had given a thing so reminiscent to their representation of death.

If there was one living being that knew exactly where weak-spots in her carapace were, it had to be Mothra herself. He screamed – outright screamed in horrified disbelief – when her scythe pierced her abdomen. The False King had realized what she had intended, but reacted just too late. Instead the attempt of the right head to stop her made things worse. It tore at the embedded limb, but the angle meant that instead of pulling it straight out, he yanked it through her flesh. <NO!> Now the massively bulky form moved, far faster than he ever thought he could on land. Ghidorah threw her body aside, meeting his rival with little care about the exact implications of what had happened just now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Her entire world had been reduced to the pain of nearly being bisected by her own front-leg. After having been thrown aside like refuse, she had bounced a few times, ending up laying pitifully against some building-remnant that had protected her from ending up in the water. Trembling, she couldn’t look at her abdomen. She didn’t want to see exactly how bad it was.

Gasping, she did try to get up. Not because she would be able to get anywhere, but because she needed to see the battle behind her. She had to know whether her King was winning or losing or something in between. She regretted the attempt almost immediately when it felt she might well break if she tried to move. Falling back to the solid stone of some human street, she moaned pitifully.

“She...” The sound was so soft she almost didn’t catch it. “Is she…?” Some humans who had not managed – or simply had refused – to flee the city had been nearby, apparently. They must have seen what had happened to her and were now slowly approaching as behind her the battle raged full-force.

“Careful, Maddie.” One of the taller forms warned the small one that approached her. She knew the small one, remembered the sight of her from when she was a larva, something that seemed so long ago and yet had not been nearly long ago enough. How long had it been this time that she had lived?

“She’s hurt.” The little one named Maddie whispered, reached for the trembling behemoth.

“That’s exactly why you should be careful. She could lash out.” The man gently pulled her back a bit, stopping her from looking closer at the gaping wound so near and the quickly growing pool of blood.

Mothra chirped weakly at that statement. A honest part of her had to admit she probably didn’t even have the strength to lash out, if she had wanted to. Her King’s roars echoed around them, drowning out any answering ones of his opponent. One last attempt, she had to make one last attempt to turn.

Every part of her body trembled, but she simply didn’t manage to lift herself more that a bare breath before she couldn’t ignore the pain any more.

“She can’t seriously be trying to move, right?” One of the humans spoke up. “I mean...” They didn’t finish their sentence, but she knew exactly the gist of what they had wanted to say; she’s as good as dead.

“I think… I think she wants to know what’s happening.” The Maddie whispered. “I mean… she… she did… _that_ to make Godzilla attack… didn’t she?” She wondered if the little form was old enough to know exactly the consequences of her actions. “He… he hadn’t while… while...”

“That makes sense, I suppose.” An older female answered, clearing her throat. “He’s… he’s more aggressive now.” The woman slowly walked closer until she was standing beside Mothra’s head, looking over the remaining wing half-hanging on some rubble. “He’s… he’s tearing pieces off of him...”

The older man holding the little Maddie made an upset sound. He was perhaps unsure if the little Maddie ought to be hearing things like that. Mothra meanwhile was grateful as whoever the woman was, she kept up an unsure description of what was happening behind her. Together with what she was hearing, it gave her at least some hope. It sounded like her King was winning.

She started at the feeling of something small touching her. The little Maddie had closed the distance between them, carefully petting the drenched fluff that covered much of the moth’s body.

The Divine moth shuddered briefly. She was starting to feel cold, energy slowly being sapped from her body. How long would she be able to hold on? Would she be able to stay long enough to know the outcome of the battle?

“Hey.” It was the little Maddie that spoke, trying to look in one of her sky-blue eyes. “I’m… I’m sure it’ll be fine. Right? He’s done this before… after all.” Two little hands petted her in an effort to offer comfort. “It’s just… a matter of time, I’m sure.” What a kind little one.

Something akin to a howl of agony made her twitch. Was that her King? Had the tables turned? Pain shot through her body like a white-hot flame as she struggled up.

“It wasn’t Godzilla!” One of the humans screamed at her, realizing why she was agitated and what that agitation could do to her. “It wasn’t him!”

She flopped down with a pained whine, trembling worse than ever before. It was agony to her that she couldn’t see what was happening. She very much appreciated that the female was still giving some kind of commentary, but it was getting harder and harder not to call out. She needed her King… selfish as that was. Numbness was creeping in and it terrified her. Her previous deaths had been quick and clean, happening in the heat of battles. They had been over in mere moments, for the most part. This was taking so long, so torturously long… and she was all alone, for all that the humans tried to offer some comfort.

Lightning arced over the clouds overhead, disappearing behind her somewhere. How much longer was this going to take!?

<My love...> The Queen of Monsters whimpered it, claws scratching impotently on the ground. Help me… Stay with me… It hurts… Had her eyes been capable of it, she might have wept. How much longer!?

“It’s gonna be fine.” The little Maddie tried to assure her, a blatant lie meant to convince the little human as much as it was to comfort the dying Titan. “He’s… he’s gonna come, alright? He’s… he’s gonna win for you.” Had the little human understood what she said, or simply realized exactly what kind of relationship the two Titans had from what happened earlier? She wasn’t sure and it hardly mattered at this point.

At this rate, he might well not be on time. Turning her head she finally got herself so far as to look at her injuries. A distressed trill escaped her at seeing that ‘bisected’ was a very accurate description of her state right now. From what she could see, more than half of her abdomen was cut apart. Her remaining wing twitched against the rubble.

“Take cover!” One of the humans screamed, something all of them obeyed. The little Maddie instinctively pressed herself against the massive moth, followed by among others the man that had first stopped her approach of said moth. The others took shelter in the ruins of their buildings as a truly powerful shockwave rocked the entire area as blue light bathed everything in the clarity of day. The downed Titan screeched as her body was rattled by the force, aggravating her injury and flooding her with yet more agony.

Pulses of blue illuminated the clouds as smaller shockwaves were accentuated by furious roars. “He’s tearing him to pieces!” A different human screamed. “Good God, he is tearing him to freaking pieces!”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It almost didn’t matter how small the pieces were, he blasted them again and again with his strongest attack. He would be absolutely exhausted once this was over, but rage fuelled him. He could never forget the sight of his Queen all but committing suicide over the Usurper and he most assuredly would never forgive him her need. Despite it being almost physically impossible he had felt like her blood had splattered his face...

He wasn’t entirely sure when his anger had finally been spend enough for him to calm down, but after a while he found that what golden flesh remained didn’t move any more.

Where…? Where was she? Leaning against a miraculously still-standing human building he looked around, worry and grief mixing inside of him. Was he even on time still? Was she even still alive or had she succumbed?

Groaning in the pain of his injuries, Godzilla starting moving. <Mothra!> He called out, voice sounding higher even to his own ears.

If not for his acute hearing, he might well not have heard whoever it was that answered him. “Here! She’s here!” His eyes shot in the general direction of the sound, just making out a small form waving frantically at him. He was pretty certain the human had not been able to tell exactly what he had said, but probably figured it out somehow anyway. He wasn’t about to question it when he saw that it was the truth. The small human shape was standing next to a far larger form he recognized as his Queen, back facing him.

He rushed forward, before freezing at the bustle around the other Titan. What were they all doing with her? Had they not done enough? Had it not ultimately been _humans_ that were responsible for this and now they dared be near his Queen at her most vulnerable!? He roared in fury, the only reason he was not blasting them all into the afterlife being how close they were to where she was and quite enough damage had been done already.

They retreated, wisely enough, the small form that at first had caught his attention having to be half-dragged, half-carried by one of the others. By the time he had reached his Queen, they had just started taking off in one of their flying machines. He crouched over her protectively regardless, snarling at them to get away faster. He was distinctly not in the mood to be patient right now.

<My…King…?> It was a weak and plaintive whimper that finally tore his attention away from the humans.

<Mothra...> Despite the atrocious wound, she was still alive. She was still here. He had not been too late. <Mothra...> Who was he kidding, he had been too late the moment the False King got his filthy jaws on her.

She trembled beneath him, blue eyes filled with agony, but also relief. <You… won...>

<Of course, my love...> He murmured, leaning down carefully to gently rest his head against hers. The scent of blood – and other things he never wanted to smell of her, things like organs and flesh and... – filled his nose now that he was so close and the rain was letting up. <Of course I did. How could I ever not?>

She actually managed a weak chuckle at that, pressing her head against his. <Good… I was… so worried...> A whimper escaped her.

<I’m sorry… so sorry, my love.> He moved around her slowly, taking utmost care not to shake the ground any more than he strictly had to. At his new angle, he could finally see her wound properly. He almost wished he hadn’t. <My Queen...> This was his fault, no matter how much he desperately wanted to blame the humans. He had failed to deal with the Usurper on his own. _He_ had failed to finish this fight before it had come this far. _He_ had failed to keep her safe.

<Don’t...> With monumental effort, she managed to rest her remaining front-leg over his closest to her. Even through his thick scales, especially considering how thin and frail her leg was, he felt the trembling of the strain.

<You say that so easily...> His other front-claw wrapped around her leg, helping hold it in place. <You...> You are dying because of me. You are dying in front of me. <It shouldn’t be like this.> You shouldn’t have been forced to kill yourself.

<I come back… I always do.> The moth’s slender frame was disturbingly cold when he nuzzled it. How much longer did he have with her? <I would… not let him… defeat you.>

<This isn’t like ‘always’.> He felt like his heart was being electrocuted in his chest, crushed in the invisible grip of an enemy he could do nothing against. <You had to kill yourself, Mothra!>

<It was… inevitable… that it… happened… at some point.> Her voice was so loving, so accepting of a fact that he could not abide. Whatever agitation or upset she had suffered, it seemed she had dealt with it by the time he arrived. Or perhaps it was his presence itself that had comforted her enough.

<That… doesn’t make it easier...> His voice was almost a whimper when he spoke, head resting against her chest. <My Queen...>

<My King...> He felt her breath against his neck,<I...> Whatever it was she wanted to say, he wouldn’t know until much, much later. The trembling of her front leg ceased and he didn’t need to think or even look at her to know why. They had only had bare moments since her hatching and they would have no more this cycle.

The Queen of Monsters had succumbed to the injuries she had dealt herself. Her King might well have died himself for how utterly numb he went when her leg slipped free from his hold and fell to the ground, once again subject to gravity alone.

He knew, logically, that behind him were various Titans, drawn to this desolate battlefield to see who would be the final Alpha. He knew that he ought to reclaim that position swiftly, but the numbness overwhelmed any desires he might have had.

<My King?> After what could have been hours or even days just as much as mere minutes, one of them dared speak up. He didn’t care which one, eyes still fastened on the unmoving form of his Queen, the pool of blood disturbingly large for how small she was.

<Destroy everything.> Godzilla’s voice was dangerously even. <Find every last bit of him and destroy it.>

Wisely, it seemed they obeyed, soon leaving the city when the darkness of another night started falling.

Utterly alone again, the wind played around him, bringing flurries of dust and gusts from the still raging fires. It also carried with it the remnants of the Queen’s wing, carrying it up into the air. He much preferred when he had been numb.

By some form of universal mockery, it slowly made its’ way towards him like a small leaf in fall before it got caught on his form. The soft touch, so alike to how she would show her affection in public, broke him. Clinging to it, the King roared his agony into the sky, collapsing beside what was left of his heart.


End file.
